Drunken Texts
by Yakamaniac
Summary: One shot. AU. Everyone is off having fun at Finnick's party, everyone but Peeta who is stuck at home with a broken leg, he spends the evening all lonley and such until a certain two gentlemen started texting him. Implied Peeta x Gale and Peeta x Cato.


Drunken texts

Peeta lay on his bed, left leg in a cast, laptop on his lap and phone on his stomach. He remembered breaking his leg; it was all his best friend Katniss' fault he knew he shouldn't have played truth of dare. She dared him to go skinny dipping but what did he have go and do, get his leg stuck in between to rocks and twist. But of course he still blamed Katniss.

He continued to surf the internet on his laptop and checking face book every few seconds.

_Katniss Everdeen: Having a ball at Finnick's party!_

_Gale Hawthorne: Finnick's party is the bomb!_

_Primrose Everdeen: Having fun at this party, too bad my stupid sister won't let me drink D: _

Peeta frowned, he was invited to that party but because of his stupid leg his mother wouldn't let him go.

_Johanna Mason: Finally a good party! Good job Fin has good taste it booze ;) _

_Madge undersee: This is amazing! O.M.G I can see someone cutie eyeing me from across the room ;D_

Peeta frowned, maybe going on face book was a bad idea it just reminded him that almost everyone was at the party. So he decided to update his facebook status.

_Peeta Mellark: Staying at home with a broken leg sucks! I still blame you Katniss!_

_Katniss Everdeen likes this…_

"Bitch" The blonde mumbled under his breath.

_Cato the sexy commented on your status, "Feel better soon Mellark, text you soon ;)"_

"_Wait what?"_ Peeta thought maybe he was over thinking, but that wink face usually means something…

_Gale Hawthorne commented on your status: "Hope your okay Peeta, I might come around tomorrow to give you a visit ;) 3 3"_

_Peeta Mellark: What the hell you two?_

_Gale Hawthorne liked your comment, Cato the sexy liked your comment._

The baker groaned and decided to log off facebook, he slowly closed the lid of the laptop and his eyes glued onto the TV screen in front of him.

After a few minutes his phone vibrated against his stomach and he quickly picked it up and checked the text.

_From: Cato_

_Hey there Mellark, hope you're okay I want to come over right now and hug you till your leg feels better, it was totally Katniss' faul _

Once again the blonde was confused, so he decided to text back.

_To Cato:_

_Cato what the hell are you going on about? Are you drunk?_

Peeta pondered for a minute before the vibration in his hand alerted him.

_From Cato:_

_I'm talking about what I would do to you if I was there with you right now ;) First I'd start with a kiss and work my way down, if you get what I'm saying ;D x x_

Peeta frowned and quickly replied to the message.

_To Cato:_

_I think I have an idea of what you're saying and please sober up, don't make me pull out the rest of my leg bone and hit you across the face with it. Kiss kiss Fyi that was sarcasm_

The baker still kept the frown on his head just as he was about to reply he received another.

_From: Gale_

_Hey there baker boy how ya feelin? I hope your doing okay; I wish you were here with me it kinda boring with ya x x _

_Screw it_ he thought, he decided to send a text to both of them.

_To: Cato, Gale_

_If you're going to talk to me or try and make a move at least be sober or if this is Katniss I'm going to hunt you down and cut off your braid._

He still lay there with a heavy frown on his face; the baker was definitely not amused.

_From Gale:_

_I can promise you it isn't Catnip, If I was there with you it would be all steamy and sweaty ;) I'd make ya feel goooooddddd xoxo_

_From Cato:_

I aint no Katnuss, come on you know how sexy I look naked ;D Remember that time you caught me in the shower in gym two years ago, I caught you looking and you can have a piec x

Peeta Mellark rolled his eyes and contemplated throwing his phone out the open window but then sparked an idea.

_To Gale:_

_Oh really? Tell me or better yet show me tomorrow, come around my house I'll be waiting ;)_

_Jackass_ Peeta thought.

_To Cato:_

_You caught me red handed, I bet you could screw me hard and I'd love every moment of it, how about you come to my house tomorrow huh? Just me and you ;) x_

The blonde smirked, he felt like he had just won he wasn't sure what he had victory over but he felt like a winner.

_From Cato:_

_Ohh I cant wait baby, I'll put an alarm on just for you. You are going to love it and if you want I can be real nice or real nasty ;D _

Peeta slapped himself, he shouldn't of played along now look what he's gotten into.

_From Gale:_

_I cant wait sexy, I'm excited to have a piece of that hot body maybe I can lick some chocolate off and make ya feel reaaall nice._

_Oh good lord,_ Peeta once again face palmed, he hoped by tomorrow they would have forgotten and simply dismissed it if they seen them. He had to think of a response.

_To: Gale and Cato_

_If you bring me something to make me feel better you can have some of this! If you're excited as I am you're definitely going to love it. Now good night you I'll be waiting ;)_

Once again he found himself smiling with victory; he switched off his phone and shuffled under the cover of his bed.

The next morning he was woken by the bellowing sound of his mother, "Peeta!"

"What!?" He groggily shouted in reply.

"Gale and Cato are here for you, I'll just send them right up!"

_Crap!_ He panicked and tried to jump up but his leg gave in from the weight.

The two men emerged into the room, each with grinning faces and holding bag filled with expensive objects.

**Lol this is what happens when I write at like three in the morning xD Do you like it? :D**


End file.
